Psych Meets Little Psych
by MaxindorPepper
Summary: It turns out Shawn has a cousin. And that Shawn's cousin is coming to visit. In the middle of her stay, Shawn and Gus get a new case. But it seems Lisee Spencer may be a real psychic. And her very being there could make or break Shawn's cover...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I HAVE AN UNCLE?"

Shawn Spencer's voice cut across the little suburban neighborhood like gunfire. The neighbor's dog whimpered and trotted back into his doghouse.

"Keep your voice down," said Henry Spencer, retired policeman. He glared at his son. "Yes, you have an uncle, and your cousin is flying in for a visit tomorrow."

"Cousin?" asked Shawn. "I have a cousin? Somehow you struck me as the only child kinda dude."

"His name is Jacob and he's an accountant."

"An accountant? He sits in front of a calculator all day? How the heck did he get married?"

"Look, Shawn," said Henry, clearly frustrated. "The kid's name is Lisee, and she'll be getting here _tomorrow,_ so I need you to pick her up."

"Lisee? Who names their kid Lisee?" asked Shawn.

"It's Dutch. Her flight is in at noon and you will be there to pick her up, do I make myself clear?" asked Henry.

"Yes, fine," said Shawn.

"And not in that motorbike, either, you will bring her here in a real car!" said Henry.

"Okay, okay," said Shawn. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Really?" asked Henry sarcastically.

"Yes, really, and it's very important," said Shawn.

"Oh? What is it then."

"I have to sit in front of a pencil sharpener and throw the pointy ones at the ceiling," said Shawn.

"Shawn!"

"Goodbye, Dad," said Shawn. He turned and walked out the door. Shawn got on his motorcycle and rode back to his office, the _Psych Detective Agency._

"Shawn. Where have you been?" asked Gus.

"Having a chat with my dear old Dad," said Shawn. "It turns out I have an uncle, and my cousin is coming to visit tomorrow at noon and I'm picking her up."

"Which means?" asked Gus.

"Which means I have to attach the side car to my bike. You can bring the car to carry the luggage."

"I am not going to be this kid's bellboy, Shawn," said Gus.

"What am I going to do, strap her dozen suitcases to my bike?" asked Shawn.

"A dozen suitcases?" asked Gus.

Shawn sat down at his desk. "She's a teenage girl; she'll have a ton of stuff. Mostly make-up bags, probably."

"I refuse to carry a car full of make-up from the airport," said Gus.

"Suit yourself," said Shawn. "Give me your keys, then."

"You are not going anywhere with my car," said Gus. "I'm driving." He stalked out of the room.

Shawn put his feet on the desk, picked up his sharpest pencil, and threw it at the ceiling, where it stuck fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisee Spencer was in the first class section of the airplane. She had her little table down and was playing with her cards.

_The Fool… the unknown._

_The magician… patron of thieves and liars._

_The High Priestess… The lady._

_The hierophant… the teacher._

_And the one to rule them all is… the Empress._

Lisee was not here just for a visit. Her parents had determined that she would be better off with someone like herself. After all, what could an accountant and a rocket scientist do about a child like Lisee?

_I can finally fit in! Shawn is just like me. According to Daddy, anyway._

She had her cards back. Her mother had confiscated them when she found Lisee sitting on the floor of her room with them. Lisee had looked at her mother and informed her she was going to get a promotion next week. But perhaps it wasn't that. Perhaps it was when Lisee had woken in the middle of the night because the Santa Barbara National Spell Master had died of poisoning a thousand miles away.

A flight attendant came over to Lisee. "Miss, you have to put your tray up. We'll be l-"

"Landing in a few minutes. Thank you, ma'am."

The flight attendant blinked. "Would you like help finding your family?"

"No thank you," said Lisee. "I'll find them." She gathered her Tarot cards and tucked them into the little black cloth they came in. She folded up her tray and put her cards in her backpack.

The seatbelt symbol flashed on. Lisee sat quietly and looked at the seat next to her. The red-haired boy grinned at her and she smiled back carefully. She didn't want anybody to see her looking at him.

Particularly when he wasn't really there.

Shawn and Gus were taking turns holding a sign that said, 'Lisee Spencer, Over Here!' in large green letters. Around it was a border of pineapples. Shawn actually had a pineapple in his hand with a big red bow on it.

"How do we know she even likes pineapples?" hissed Gus.

"Gus, no Spencer does not like pineapples. It's a well known fact," said Shawn.

"Even a Spencer who's been brought up by someone who does taxes? Poor kid must be a math geek," said Gus.

"This coming from the guy who spends half his time issuing medicine?" asked Shawn.

"Not half, I spend the majority of my time chasing after you!" Gus yell-whispered.

The people began coming down the stairs. A man in a business suit. A woman with two screaming kids. A girl in a puffy pink sweater vest.

"That's her," said Shawn. They waved but the girl did not notice them. She walked right past them and joined her own family.

They had three more false alarms until a short girl who looked as though she had been starved came down the escalator. Her clothes hung off her thin frame and she was pasty pale. Her clothes were actually very gypsy-like. They were a dark shade of blue with drapey sleeves and a long skirt. She had a silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was the exact same shade of brown as Shawn's and they had the same eyes.

"Accountant's kid?" asked Gus. Shawn waved the pineapple over his head. Lisee walked over to them.

"You're Shawn?" asked Lisee. Shawn nodded. "And you are," she looked at Gus carefully. "You're his friend, aren't you?" Gus nodded as well.

Shawn handed her the pineapple. "Well Lisee, let's go get your baggage."

"This is all I have," said Lisee, gesturing to her backpack and a small rolling case. _Surely as a psychic he would know that,_ thought Lisee. But her cousin and Gus just shrugged to each other and escorted her out of the airport. Lisee sat down in the blue car. This was the start of her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hello, everyone. Thanks to ddamato for being my first and only reviewer. Thanks a lot, but it really helps when one comments on part of the story, but that's up to you. Now let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lisee. I don't own Jelly Bellies either. And I don't own Agatha Christie.

**Psych Meets Little Psych**

Chapter3

Lisee, Shawn, and Gus were at this weird office thing. It had the word 'psych' on the door. This was their work place.

On a whim, Lisee looked at the ceiling. "Move slightly to the left," she told Gus.

Gus stared at her. "Why?"

A pencil dropped out of the ceiling and hit Gus on the head. Shawn howled with laughter.

"It's not funny, Shawn, it's creepy!" said Gus. "How did you know about that?"

"Dude, no, it is funny," said Shawn. "The look on your face!"

Lisee watched Shawn. "You're not really psychic," she said suddenly.

Shawn stopped laughing. "Of course I'm psychic. How else would I know that you have a gambling problem?"

"I do not have a gambling problem!" said Lisee.

"You're guessing everything and you have a pack of cards in your backpack," said Shawn.

"You felt them when you put the backpack in your friend's car," said Lisee.

"My car," said Shawn.

"No, Gus's car," said Lisee. "You're a fake!" And she turned around and went into the entrance room.

"How can she know all that?" asked Shawn.

"You don't think…" said Gus.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"Nah, it's crazy," said Gus.

"Gus, if you're not going to tell me, why bring it up?" asked Shawn.

"Fine," said Gus. "You don't think the kid's a-a real psychic?"

Shawn peered through the doorway to the other room. Lisee had a deck of cards with strange pictures on them out. She was putting them all on specific places and muttering under her breath.

"That's crazy," said Shawn hopefully.

"It's not," called Lisee. She didn't look up.

"We've got to call your dad," said Gus.

"Kiwi," said Lisee from behind the screen.

Shawn ate the jellybean. Henry was sitting with Lisee on the other side. Gus and Shawn were having the kid guess the flavors of a bag of Tropical Mix Jelly Bellies. Shawn picked up another jellybean.

"Banana," said Lisee. Shawn ate it. Gus marked it on a piece of paper. Shawn picked up the last jelly bean.

"Strawberry Daiquiri," said Lisee. Shawn ate it, Gus marked it and said, "Th-"

"-at's the last one," said Lisee. Henry stood up and shooed his niece into the other room.

"So?" asked Henry.

"She got them all right," said Gus.

"You messed up," said Henry.

"No," said Shawn. "I remember all the flavors. What surprised me was that she knew how to pronounce daiquiri."

"I read Agatha Christie!" called Lisee. "_The Mirror Crack'd_!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Lisee is not psychic. There is no such thing as a psychic. I hate psychics."

"Yes there are!" called Lisee. "Bless you!"

Gus sneezed.

"We ought to take her to a professional," said Gus.

Shawn's phone rang. He picked it up. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay, we'll be there." he closed the phone and turned to Gus. "Not right now, though," he said. "We have a case."

Lisee came running in. "I want to see the Empress."

Shawn, Gus, and Henry all exchanged glances.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Okay, this is the part where it's going to get freaky. Bear with me here.

Chapter 4

The body was found in an open field. Lassiter was standing at the edge of the grass with Jules when Shawn, Gus, and Lisee popped up.

"Spencer," said Lassiter. "No minors on the premises."

"You look like a leprechaun," said Lisee. "Can I read the cards?"

"What?" asked Lassiter. Lisee took her Tarot cards out of her pocket. She shuffled through them and pulled out the one on top.

"Five of cups," she said. "Are you divorced?"

"Spencer, what is this?" asked Lassiter. He gestured to Lisee.

"That's my cousin," said Shawn.

"Well make sure she doesn't mess anything up!" said Lassiter. He pushed past Lisee.

Lisee turned to Juliet. "Are you a cop? I'm Lisee. I'm six."

"Yes, I am," said Juliet. "Are you a psychic too?"

"Yeah," said Lisee. "Can I read your cards?" Without waiting for an answer she reshuffled. "The High Priestess," she said. "And four of cups."

"What does that mean?" asked Juliet.

"It means you shouldn't go out with Shawn," said Lisee. And she zoomed off after her cousin.

"Okay, Spencer," said the chief. Lisee appeared beside her. "And Spencer. What is a kid doing here?" asked the chief.

Lisee had her cards out and was shuffling. "You're the Empress," she said. "You're the boss. Where is the baby?"

The chief blinked. "At home." She looked at Shawn. "She's-"

"Yeah," said Shawn as he dragged Lisee over to the corpse.

"He lived in Russia and he was poisoned. And he's allergic to shrimp," said Lisee. Everyone who could hear her stared. "And he was drunk," added Lisee.

"Lisee," said Gus, "go get back in the car."

"No way," said Lisee. "This guy was dumped here. I'm not staying in an empty car all alone with a killer on the loose."

"No, hang on a minute," said the chief. She crouched down to Lisee's eye level. "Do you have any evidence?"

Lisee nodded. "He has a wedding ring. The gold is redder than… the high priestess's necklace. Yeah. Russia."

"High priestess?" asked Lassiter. "What is this kid, a nun?"

"The cards say you're mean," said Lisee. "And that you're not getting that promotion. Bob is. Answer your phone."

Shawn's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hey, Bob. You did? Congratulations. I'm kind of busy now though. Yeah? Okay. Bye." He closed the phone. "Bob wants us to bring the pineapple to his party."

Lassiter looked as if he could have shot Lisee. His hand moved toward his gun. Lisee said, "Eat Chinese tonight. Get the Egg Foo Yung and read the fortune cookie." She pointed at Juliet. "High priestess."

"Anything for the poison thing?" asked the chief.

Lisee stared long and hard at the guy.

Everybody but Lassiter stared at Lisee.

Lisee stared.

They stared.

The dead guy's eyes stared at the sun.

"Left forearm," said Lisee.

Everybody bent over the dead guy's left arm.

There, almost invisible, were two tiny puncture wounds just under the wrist. "Bite," said Lisee. She shuffled her cards again. "Watch, I can do a trick," she said happily. She offered the stack to Juliet. "Now you shuffle."

Jules shuffled.

Shawn shuffled.

Gus shuffled.

The chief shuffled.

Lassiter refused to shuffle, but Lisee made him do it anyway.

Someone gathering evidence shuffled.

Lisee turned to a blank stretch of air. "You shuffle," she said, and handed the cards to nobody.

Everyone there watched the cards levitate in the air, shuffling themselves. Lassiter's eyes were wide open. Shawn held up Juliet. Gus ran away screaming like a little girl. The paramedic passed out and was rescued by other paramedics. The cards landed back in Lisee's hands.

Lisee lifted the card off the top and showed it to the corpse. "This is you." then she showed the card to Shawn.

There was an image of a cloaked figure with three tiny people kneeling at its feet, offering gifts. And at the top of the card was written one word. And everybody breathed that word at one moment.

"Death."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I changed Lisee's age last chapter. My explanation is that Shawn assumed Lisee was a teenager because she was flying out by herself. In reality, she's a six year old who is partially mature, but can act a lot younger than she really is sometimes. It's all part of the psychicness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The blue car pulled up at Henry Spencer's house. In it were two young men who were arguing and a six year old who was almost in tears. She opened the door and ran out. Henry was sitting on the porch, reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Uncle Henry," sniffed Lisee. "They didn't like my card trick." And she ran past him into the house.

"What is wrong with you?" Henry asked Shawn. "You can't even humor a kid when she asks you to pick a card?"

"What's wrong with me?" asked Shawn. "That little kid just made cards fly! And then she looked at the corpse and pulled out the freaking death card!"

"Lisee, could you come here?" called Henry. Lisee popped back out, sniffling. "Could you show me the card trick you showed Shawn and Gus?"

Lisee's face darkened. "Gus took away my cards."

Henry gave Gus a look and Gus handed Lisee the cards. "It'll be different now, though," she said. "Different card."

"That's okay," said Henry. Lisee started shuffling.

Shawn shuffled.

Gus shuffled.

Henry shuffled.

Lisee reached her hands out and dropped the cards. Once again, the cards shuffled themselves.

Henry sat. Hard. He knocked over his coffee. The cards leapt back into Lisee's hands and she picked up the one on top. "The chariot," said Lisee.

Henry stood up. "TAKE HER TO A PROFESSIONAL! I'M CALLING JACOB!"

Lisee burst into tears. Shawn picked her up and Gus took her cards again. "Em!" she bawled. "Em! I want them back! Give me my cards!"

Henry's paper went flying. It soared into the next yard and the neighbor's dog caught it. A black cloth squeezed through a crack in the door and wrapped around Lisee's cards. The cards were lifted out of Gus's hands and vanished.

Shawn put Lisee back in the car and buckled her in. "Lisee, what was that?!"

"I d-don't want to go back.," she sobbed.

"Lisee, you're still staying here. Now what was that?"

"That was Emmit. Em-hic- Umber. He's my best friend."

"Jacob, it's Henry."

"Oh, has Lisee been acting up?"

"You expect her to?"

"Let's just say she's not your average kid. She sits all alone in her room, and when I find her, she's playing chess by herself."

"Chess?"

"Chess. She likes that. Elizabeth taught her. But Lisee says she's not playing by herself."

"Who does she say she's playing with?"

"Someone she calls Em. I think Em is her imaginary friend. It's just a phase."

"This so called phase just gave my paper to the neighbor's dog."

"Oh, Lisee misbehaves all the time, but she always says it's Em doing it."

"No, Jake, I mean her imaginary friend moved my paper while I was watching it. Lisee didn't touch it."

"Uh, Henry, are you having a bad day? Maybe you should go lie down."

"Jacob, I am not- don't you hang up on me. Jacob! Jacob!"

(A/N) For those of you who have read my other fanfics, Emmit Umber is a character who will be popping up a lot, though not necessarily the same Emmit. Read and review, people!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) I know the last chapter was a bit hard to believe, but it's all part of the Plan. Yes, Plan, with a capital P. In the meantime, let's see what Shawn, Gus, and Lisee are up to.

-MaxindorPepper

"Okay, how was I supposed to know there are no psychic child inspectors in Santa Barbara?" whispered Shawn.

They were in a big bookstore. Lisee was curled happily in a corner with _The Grapes of Wrath _by John Steinbeck. "What is with that kid?" whispered Gus. "The Grapes of Wrath is practically a college level book!"

"Oooh, look Gus, antique quill pens," said Shawn. He walked over to the gift card section and looked at the pens.

"This is serious, Shawn," said Gus.

"You always say that, Gus," said Shawn. "And somehow I never care. Look, this one's from a raven."

"I don't care if it's from a unicorn; we have to do something about Lisee."

"Silly, silly Gus, unicorns have hairs, not feathers," said Shawn.

An attendant popped up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please," said Shawn. "Which of these would look best next to a pineapple?"

Gus rolled his eyes and went over to Lisee.

"'You'll kill the land with cotton,'" she told Gus.

"Great, Lisee. Where are the books on psychics?" he asked.

"Upstairs, to the left, wait till you get to the teenage books, they're next to the bathroom," said Lisee. She watched the attendant talking to Shawn. "I don't like her," she said.

Gus shook his head and followed Lisee's directions. He knew he was there when he saw no less than six books with Shawn's face on them. _Santa Barbara's Psychic: An Unauthorized Biography of Shawn Spencer. Where Have All The Murders Gone? Spencer Shoots and Scores. Psychics in Modern Society._

Gus picked up the last book. It had Shawn holding a pineapple on it, with himself in the back in the car. He opened it and started to read…

Shawn's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Hi Jules. Great. We'll be there. Would you- she said what? Fine. Bye."

Lisee appeared next to him. "I want this book," she said, holding up a copy of _The Body in the Library_ by Agatha Christie. "And Emmit wants this." She held up a comic labeled, _Psych Man and Magic Head. _

"I'm not buying a comic for a dead guy," said Shawn. "Did you tell Jules not to go out with me?"

Lisee tried to look as innocent as she could. "No," she said. "The cards did."

"Brilliant. Where's Gus?"

"Upstairs near the bathroom," said Lisee dully. Shawn rushed off. Lisee was the only one to notice when the comic book slipped into the air and vanished.

(A/N) Short, yes. But again, a key part of the Plan. Sorry about the long update. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Edgar Mortinson, thirty-four, unmarried. Worked at the Book Lab bookstore," said Jules. "We searched his house. It's loaded with stolen merchandise."

Lisee looked up at Lassiter. "Have you ever been to Pick-A-Pick-A-Pancake?" she asked.

Lassiter ignored her. "He steals their stuff, someone wants revenge."

"They use real maple syrup," said Lisee.

"Yeah Lisee, we'll go to the pancake place later," said Shawn. "I'm sensing…pages."

"Spencer, we just said he worked at a bookstore," said Lassiter.

"About fifty percent of the merchandise in his house was books," said Jules.

There was a small snap. "Ooops," said Lisee.

"Lisee, you broke my new quill pen," said Shawn. He picked it up. The two points of the nib were separated.

"Sorry," said Lisee. "You can have my toast at Pick-A-Pick-A-Pancake."

"This pen cost thirty bucks," said Shawn.

"It's fresh bread," said Lisee.

"Can we please get back on the subject?" asked Lassiter. "Better yet, why don't you run off to your happy pancake place while the grown-ups deal with a murderer?"

"It's Pick-A-Pick-A-Pancake," said Lisee.

"It's a kid's place," said Lassiter.

"I can make your pants fall down," said Lisee.

Lassiter gave her a look. Lisee stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, we'll see what we can sense off the coworkers," said Shawn.

"Psychic power?" asked Lisee, putting her hand in.

"Psychic power," said Shawn, putting his hand in. Both of the Spencers stared at Gus.

"I'm not doing that," said Gus. Lisee put on her puppy face. Gus rolled his eyes and put his hand in.

"One, two, three, go!" said Lisee. They threw their hands up in the air and dragged Gus to the car.

Lassiter and Juliet exchanged glances. "Two psychics, eh?" asked Jules.

"O'Hara, go call a therapist," said Lassiter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"All I knew about Edgar was that he was a perv and he stole stuff," said a pimply-faced boy in the Book Lab uniform. "He kept hitting on Sue."

"Who is Sue?" asked Gus.

"That is Sue," said the boy, pointing. The woman who Shawn had been talking to when he bought his quill pen waved.

"Gus, Gus, Gus," said Shawn. "She has a nametag on. It appears I need a new quill pen, excuse me."

He tried to slide past Lisee, but Lisee seized the back of his shirt and made a noise like a wounded hippopotamus. Several shoppers stared and Shawn clamped his hand over Lisee's mouth.

"And after I paid for you to eat at Pick-A-Pick-A-Pancake," said Shawn.

"Gus paid," said Lisee. "I don't like Sue."

The pimply faced boy cast Gus a look and swept off to help an elderly lady up the escalator.

(Lassiter's POV)

Lassiter pushed his way through the revolving door. A pimply faced boy appeared by his side. "Welcome, how may I help you?"

Lassiter dug out his badge. "Santa Barbara Police Department, I demand to speak with the person in charge."

Sue stepped over. "I am the manager of the Book Lab, how may I help you?"

"I am investigating the murder of Edgar Mortinson. I'll need to question your staff," said Lassiter.

"Of course," said Sue. "We'll come for questioning, but do you mind if we wait until the store is closed?"

"So long as everyone is there, not at all," said Lassiter. He let his eyes roam over the store and spotted Shawn, Gus, and Lisee. "Excuse me, please." He sped over to them as fast as he could and still look intimidating.

"Lassie!" said Shawn and Lisee at the same time.

Lassiter leaned in and said quietly, "I have had enough of this. You expect me to believe you're psychic, and now to believe it runs in the family. You two," he pointed at Shawn and Lisee, "come down to the station for questioning."

Fifteen minutes later, at the station:

"I am only going to say this once," said Lassiter. "Tell the truth and we'll make it worth your while. But if you lie, we'll know." He gestured to the polygraph. "You can't trick us."

"I don't need to," said the six year old with the suction cup on her forehead.

"O'Hara, produce reward," ordered Lassiter.

Jules rolled her eyes. "Detective, you're questioning a minor."

"A minor involved in a conspiracy that interferes with police cases," growled Lassiter. "Produce reward!"

Jules rolled her eyes again and held up an ice cream cone. Lisee tipped her head to one side.

Lassiter leaned in Lisee's face. "When this is over, if you've been a good girl, you can have this ice cream."

Lisee smiled blandly. "And if you've been a good cop, I won't make your pants fall down," she said.

"Is that a threat?" asked Lassiter.

"It's a statement," replied Lisee.

"Are you a psychic?" asked Lassiter.

"Yes," said Lisee.

"She speaks the truth," said Jules.

"Is your cousin a psychic?" asked Lassiter.

"No," said Lisee.

"A-hah!" cried Lassiter.

"ESP, or psychic activity requires some level of either telepathy, moving objects, or picking up precise details from an area," said Lisee. "Shawn has none of those."

"A-hah!" repeated Lassiter.

"I would call his brand of psychic-ness more of an indistinct sensory thing gathered from the surroundings," said Lisee. "He's not a true psychic. But don't hurt his feelings."

"Meaning," hissed Lassiter.

"He's not faking," said Lisee.

"She speaks the truth," said Jules, looking stunned.

Lassiter peered into Lisee's face. Lisee peered back. "How old are you?" asked Lassiter.

"Six," said Lisee.

"You don't act like it," said Lassiter. "You speak with the knowledge of a much older person. Explain why."

"I'm smarter than you," said Lisee.

The polygraph did not change. Lassiter glared at the girl and stormed from the room. Lisee looked at Jules. "Can I have the ice cream now?"

Once Lisee rejoined Shawn and Gus, Shawn asked, "How'd you do it?"

Lisee licked her ice cream. "I hooked Emmit up to the polygraph when they were arguing about questioning me."

"How?" asked Gus.

Lisee handed Gus her ice cream and looked around for Lassiter. She closed one eye and pointed like she was aiming a gun.

Lassiter's pants fell down. He looked around in confusion and started after them, tugging his pants up as he went.

Lisee took her ice cream back and licked it again. "I think we should go see the Chief," said the girl.

"Why?" asked Gus.

"Because they just found another body."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lisee, where did you get that comic book?" asked Henry.

"What comic book?" asked Lisee. She looked around and saw a comic book floating in mid air. "Oh," she said. "Em took it."

"What?" asked Henry. "You let this," he gestured wordlessly to the comic book. A page turned, "take a book from the store?"

"You didn't expect him to pay for it, did you?" asked Lisee.

"Lisee, that's shoplifting!" said Henry. He seized his keys. "We're going back to the store. You are going to tell them-"

"That my dead best friend took it?" asked Lisee.

Henry scowled. "No, that _you _took it. And you will _apologize. _And you will not let this happen again!"

Lisee frowned and put her shoes on.

(Shawn's POV)

"Unidentified. House loaded with stolen merchandise, mostly from the Book Lab," said Jules.

"Again, somebody wants revenge," said Shawn.

"Detective Lassiter, is everyone from the Book Lab accounted for?" asked the Chief.

"Everyone but the manager, Chief," said Lassiter. "She called and said she's locking up."

Shawn's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"_Shawn," _whispered Lisee. _"I'm at the Book Lab. Get the police over here. I'm hiding for now, and Uncle Henry got knocked out."_

"Lisee-"

"_Bye," _whispered Lisee. _"Oh, wait. Sting, not a bite. Bye."_

"Shawn, what's going on?" asked Gus.

"Lisee's in trouble."

(Lisee's POV)

"Excuse me," said Lisee.

"Yes?" asked Sue.

Lisee held out the comic book. "I took this from your store. I'm sorry."

Sue frowned and went behind her desk. "Your cousin bought a quill pen here, I believe."

"Yes," said Lisee.

Sue took out a quill pen and a small jar of green liquid. Lisee's eyes bugged out and she backed away.

Sue opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Because in the reflection off the glass jar, she saw the reflection of a boy. And that boy happened to be holding a copy of the Encyclopedia Britannica.

Emmit swung the encyclopedia as hard as he could at the back of Sue's head. Sue fell, unconscious. Emmit scooped up Lisee and set her on top of a bookshelf.

"Take her phone!" hissed Lisee.

The boy swooped down and removed a cell phone from Sue's pocket. Lisee proceeded to dial Shawn's number.

Five minutes later, Lassiter burst through the doors holding a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn darted in after Lassiter, saw Lisee on the bookshelf, and backed into the detective.

"It's okay," assured Lisee. "Emmit knocked her out." She pointed to the Encyclopedia Britannica on the floor and the boy sitting next to her. He waved.

"McNabb," said Lassiter. McNabb clamped handcuffs around Sue's wrists. "Spencer the younger, explain now."

The boy picked up Lisee and, to everyone's shock, floated off the bookshelf, depositing the girl on the floor. He hovered to the lights' switch and flicked the lights off. Only Lisee's face was visible as she cradled light in the palm of her hand. She looked like something out of a horror/comedy movie.

"Sue Whittaker is very poor," she said. "So poor, she can't afford a security system for this store. Every book stolen was more money coming out of her empty pocket."

Emmit flicked the lights on and off for dramatic effect.

"She caught two people stealing, Edgar Mortinson, and that one guy, whose name is Alan Woods. She had no choice but to kill them," said Lisee. She strode over to Sue's desk, picked up the quill pen and unscrewed the metal part. "It's hollow, so it can store poison in the nib. The 'ink' is actually a kind of snake venom. If the nib injects into your skin…" She placed one hand on her forehead, closed her eyes, and tipped back onto the carpet. Then she stood up and bowed.

Shawn beamed. Emmit turned the lights back on and floated back over to Lisee. He waved again, and then faded from sight.

(A/N) Short, but that's it! One more chapter to go!


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what are we going to do now, Em

"So, what are we going to do now, Em?" asked Lisee.

The red haired boy sitting next to her shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

Lassiter leaned over and whispered to Shawn, "I can't believe you bought coffee for a dead boy."

"I heard that," said Emmit. "One more and I'll make your coffee explode."

Lisee burst into hysterical laughter. "You can't make a drink explode!"

Emmit looked affronted. "I can try. See, watch."

Lassiter's coffee cup began to shake. The lid popped off and a geyser of coffee, cream, and sugar erupted into Lassiter's face. Emmit and Lisee fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Emmit," said Gus. "Apologize to Detective Lassiter. And clean up."

Emmit rolled his eyes and waved a hand. Coffee leapt into the air and back into the cup. Within seconds, Lassiter was clean, dry, and sitting with a full cup of dangerously sweetened coffee. His face was also a dangerous shade of red.

"Gus, you're paying," said Lisee. She grabbed Emmit's hand and they ran from the store, their coffee floating behind them.

Jules looked at Shawn. "Aren't you going to go after them?"

"No," said Shawn. "Between the two of them, they can kick the butt of anyone in the country who crosses them. I heard them talking last night about going to college, or else building a home for ghosts."

"Why'd they run from Lassiter?" asked Gus.

"Because Lassiter has his gun," said Emmit as he and Lisee walked back into the store.

"We forgot to give him back his wallet," explained Lisee. "Now we run. Shawn, if Uncle Henry throws a conniption, we'll be at Toys R Us until six."

And then they ran.

(A/N) Max here. This concludes Psych Meets Little Psych. I'm considering a sequel. Review what you think. I'll be out of commission until I finish my Harry Potter fanfic, because giving myself too many at one time makes me lazy. Lazy Max less frequent updates. But, this is Max, bowing out!


End file.
